


Struggling

by Quentin_threepwood



Series: Drarryland! Assorted one shots! [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: Harry is struggling with being left at the altar...





	Struggling

Harry couldn’t think anymore, everything in the house reminded him of her.

He pushed her name out of his head. He needed to move on.

The window flew open and an owl flew in holding in an envelope in his claws, in neat stylised scrawl. Rain had soaked the envelope and he could already see the silhouette through the paper. He snatched it from the owl balling it up in his fist and throwing it against the wall.

He slumped forward, why did everything have to go wrong. She was supposed to be the one, she understood him. They were going to have a life together.

He felt the tears dripping down his cheeks again. Everything seemed to set him off. He stood up and walked into the kitchen, he began to brew tea, ignoring his shaking hands. He took a sip and poured it down the sink. He needed something stronger.

He opened the cupboard and pulled out the bottle of Mead and opened the bottle and took a big gulp, the warm alcohol running down his throat. He took big numbing swigs. He let out an angered scream, letting his frustrations finally bubble over.

“Harry....” Ginny’s voice said quietly from the doorway.

Harry stared ahead, he didn’t dare turn. “Go...” Harry warned simply.

“I’m sorry. I really am” Ginny insisted her words hanging behind her.

“It’s too late...” Harry seethed. “Just go Ginny....”

There was a long quiet pause.

“Harry?” Draco asked from the doorway. His voice was quiet and hesitant. “Who were you yelling at.”

Harry didn’t reply, he just took another swig of the mead.

“Harry...”

“Nothing. It’s nothing. Just go to bed” Harry growled.

Draco pressed closer, his hands reaching down Harrys wrists. “You said her name...”

“It’s...” Harry went quiet, he started to cry.

“It’s not nothing. I know it’s not...” Draco sighed. “I knew this wedding planning was getting to you...”

Harry turned towards Draco, he looked tired and disappointed, his face stung. “Having to do all this again...”

“You proposed Harry. Or do you regret that now?” Draco snapped.

“No. It’s just dredging everything up. Everything feels raw...” Harry said struggling to explain.

“Well drinking isn’t helping...” Draco said coldly. “I’ll go stay at the manor. Let you be alone...”

“No. Please don’t go” Harry begged grabbing Draco’s arm. “Please. I can’t lose you...”

Draco pressed against Harry. As he began to apologise, his breath smelling of mead his tears running down Draco’s neck. Draco just held Harry tightly as he broke down in Draco’s arms.

Harry couldn’t think anymore, everything in the house reminded him of her.

He pushed her name out of his head. He needed to move on.

The window flew open and an owl flew in holding in an envelope in his claws, in neat stylised scrawl. Rain had soaked the envelope and he could already see the silhouette through the paper. He snatched it from the owl balling it up in his fist and throwing it against the wall.

He slumped forward, why did everything have to go wrong. She was supposed to be the one, she understood him. They were going to have a life together.

He felt the tears dripping down his cheeks again. Everything seemed to set him off. He stood up and walked into the kitchen, he began to brew tea, ignoring his shaking hands. He took a sip and poured it down the sink. He needed something stronger.

He opened the cupboard and pulled out the bottle of Mead and opened the bottle and took a big gulp, the warm alcohol running down his throat. He took big numbing swigs. He let out an angered scream, letting his frustrations finally bubble over.

“Harry....” Ginny’s voice said quietly from the doorway.

Harry stared ahead, he didn’t dare turn. “Go” Harry warned simply.

“I’m sorry. I really am” Ginny insisted her words hanging behind her.

“It’s too late...” Harry seethed.

“Just go Ginny....”

There was a long quiet pause.

“Harry?” Draco asked from the doorway. His voice was quiet and hesitant. “Who were you yelling at.”

Harry didn’t reply, he just took another swig of the mead.

“Harry.”

“Nothing. It’s nothing. Just go to bed...” Harry growled.

Draco pressed closer, his hands reaching down Harry's wrists. “You said her name...”

“It’s...” Harry went quiet, he started to cry.

“It’s not nothing. I know it’s not...” Draco sighed. “I knew this wedding planning was getting to you...”

Harry turned towards Draco, he looked tired and disappointed, his face stung. “Having to do all this again...”

“You proposed Harry. Or do you regret that now?” Draco snapped.

“No. It’s just dredging everything up. Everything feels raw” Harry said struggling to explain.

“Well drinking isn’t helping...” Draco said coldly. “I’ll go stay at the manor. Let you be alone...”

“No. Please don’t go.” Harry begged grabbing Draco’s arm. “Please. I can’t lose you...”

Draco pressed against Harry. As he began to apologise, his breath smelling of mead his tears running down Draco’s neck. Draco just held Harry tightly as he broke down in Draco’s arms.


End file.
